dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Romantic Ageru Yo
is the ending theme for the anime adaption of Dragon Ball. Overview The song was written by Takemi Yoshida, the music was composed by Takeshi Ike with arrangement from Kōhei Tanaka, and it is performed by Ushio Hashimoto (Columbia Records). This song has been performed in English for Funimation. Stephanie Nadolny, Goku's voice actor, was the original performer. However, the role was passed on to Daphne Gere. In 2007, Shōko Nakagawa released her own version of "Romantic Ageru Yo" on her album Shokotan Cover: Anison Ni Koi Wo Shite. There is a special CD+DVD bundle that includes the music video for the song, which does a little homage to the original animation to the song. Lyrics TV size edit |} Full version FUNimation dub Be as brave as you can be, A childlike love, a fantasy, The world is a mystery for you and me. A miracle, an adventure too, A single wish waits for you, The beating of your heart will see you through. When you think you can't go on, Give it another try. The power of your youth is strong And as big as the sky! So show her the valley, The mountains and you'll see... Believing in yourself sets you free! Come on, I'll give you romance! Come on, I'll give you paradise! Liberate the "you" that you keep inside. Come on, I'll give you romance! Come on, I'll give you paradise! Make your dreams come true, you'll see fantasy... Magic can happen to you! Latin American Spanish dub Fantasía, ven a mí, conquistarte quiero yo. Juventud, un misterio vas a descubrir. Todos quiere pronto vivir aventuras mil y algo más. Juventud, conserva la inocencia que hay en ti. Si tratas de aparentar alguien que no eres, se esfumará la magia igual, qué vana ilusión. Atrévete a enfrentar salvaje y plenamente el milagro de vivir. Romance te puedo dar (te puedo dar) Romance te puedo dar (te puedo dar) Si me enseñas con valor la verdad que hay en ti. Romance te puedo dar (te puedo dar) Romance te puedo dar (te puedo dar) Brillando en mi pecho está, vigorosamente el amor que hay en mí para ti. Vietnamese dub Trời tự do, chẳng hề xa, lòng hồn nhiên, mãi giống trẻ thơ. Khắp thế giới, muôn vùng đất bao la chờ ta khai phá. Hành trình kia, lý thú thần tiên, còn chờ chi, sẽ lỡ ước mơ. Muốn hiểu thấu, điều ta thầm ước hãy lắng nghe nhịp trái tim. Rồi khi nao núng, đôi chân lạc hướng, chẳng thể đi xa hơn. Đừng quên ngày xưa, khi ta tìm ra, lý do mình cất bước. Tuổi xanh, năng lượng căng ứa tràn, mạnh mẽ như trời đất ngút ngàn, đích đến không xa, hãy quyết tìm. Đến với nhau, tiến tới thiên đường đó. Hãy để ta, thắp sáng lên khát vọng. Hãy giống ánh dương bùng cháy, chớ giam cầm trái tim ta. Đến với nhau, tiến tới thiên đường đó. Hãy để ta, thắp sáng bao ước vọng. Qua gian nan khồn nhụt chí, từng ngày dài chẳng sờn lòng, rồi điều thần kỳ trong ta sẽ đến. Trivia *Several scenes in this ending are based on Dragon Ball chapter cover images; like that of "No Balls!", "Sea Monkeys", "They Call Him...the Turtle Hermit!", "Oo! Oo! Oolong!", and "Nothing to Sneeze At". *Part of the outro's animation is used in the ending credits for the fighting game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *In the original Japanese broadcast, it has four versions instead of just one in the international version. The first three versions have several updated cover images while the last one is majorly updated with new images of teen Goku and friends. This song appeared in Pop'n Music 17 THE MOVIE and was given to a character named Kirara. Gallery BulmaDragonBallEndind02.png BulmaDragonBallEndind03.png Screen shot 2012-02-12 at 6.24.31 PM.png BulmaDragonBallEndind04.png DressedBoys.png DBEndingOnDino.png GokuYamchaMasterRoshiBulmaOolongPuarDB.png BulmaDragonBallEndind05.png BulmaDragonBallEndind06.png Bulma-db.png BulmaDragonBallEndind07.png LaunchDragonBallEnding-Openi.png ca:Vull donar-te el meu amor pl:Romantic Ageru Yo Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Anime Endings